


In Her Eyes

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What dreams may come...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Cincoflex.

The chamalla has such strange effects on her mind. She ponders it, wondering if her own subconscious plays much of a part in determining the visions she'll have.

Not all of them are holy.

Elosha had said she'd like Laura to tell her about every one of them she could remember, but she can't do that.

_Warm, slippery chocolate skin, soft hair between her fingers, brown eyes wide and dark, lips parted on a gasp of pleasure..._

_No, not holy at all._

She doesn't know dream from fantasy, hallucination from vision; but at least she can still see reality. The erotic won't lead her and the human race to Earth; those thoughts, no matter where they come from, are not guided by faith.

She may be a prophet _\- only the gods know for certain -_ but that lingering hint that she's also still a woman is, for the time being, unimportant.

_-fin_


End file.
